Incandesce
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: After defeating Madara, Naruto get transported into a dimension where he and Kyuubi never existed and the Sannin are still young.As war wages on with enemies lurking around every corner, not even the toad Sannin can save Naruto from the darkness. Yaoi


**Title-** Incandesce

**Rating-**M

**Genre-** Romance/angst

**Pairing-**Jiraiya/Naruto, Orochimaru/Naruto

**Summery-** After defeating Madara, Naruto get transported into a dimension where he and Kyuubi never existed and the Sannin are still young. Unfortunately our favorite kitsune begins to attract a lot of attention because of his beauty, power, and personality. As war wages on and enemies lurking around every corner, not even the toad Sannin can save Naruto from the darkness.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, if I did than things would be a…little different coughyaoicough

**Warning-This is Yaoi meaning ****boyxboy**** relationships, you have been warned. Do not flame me because of the pairing, I have given you enough warning as is. If you want to flame me cause of grammar go ahead I need to improve it anyways. There **_**may**_** be rape, ****Mpreg****, Possessive-Jiraiya,**** Possessive-Orochimaru,**** Bondage, and anything else I see fit.**** There will be**** smut and sex, if you are not legal or do not like reading smut than do not read, it is as simply as that**.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

_**Kit…**_

_**Kit…**_

_**Naruto…**_

_**Damn it**__** you lazy sack of shit, wake up!!!**_

A pair of startling electric blue eyes shot opened as the young blond teen tried to rise up only to gasp in pain before collapsing back on the cold hard ground. Moaning in pain the teen slowly opened his eyes once again and began to observe the area around him, noticing that the once battle-torn ground was now filled with lush greenery.

"What happened?" Rasped Naruto as he tightly grabbed on to the bark of the tree pulling himself up into a sitting position.

_**"**__**I do not know **__**kit;**__** the last thing **__**I remember was destroying Madar**__**a**__** and saving Konoh**__**a, before a weird vortex swallowed us."**_ Kyuubi said as a flashback of what was considered the start of this whole mess began to flow into his mind.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

**Flashback**

_"__Congratulations Naruto, you are finally __Rokudaime__," Tsunade stated calmly only to be engulf in a bear hug by the blond kitsune himself causing both of them to fall toward the ground laughing._

_"__Thankyouthankyouthankyou__."__ Naruto yelled as he jumped off Tsunade and began laugh merrily. Tsunade just shook her head at the __blonde's__ antics only to punch him__ in the head as her golden __eyes softened._

_"I have something I want to give you," She said as she walked over toward her desk and pulled ou__t a large box handing it to the Rokudaime__. Confused Naruto began to __unwrap__ the gift only to gasp__ in surprise__. There before him was a long black trench coat with orange flames and or__ange kanji which said 'the sixth__' "Your Father would have been so proud of you Naruto, I figured since you beat his record at being the youngest hokage __Konoha__has every seen, I might as well get you your own custom made coat, just like your Fathers." Tsunade muttered as Naruto looked up with the first real smile she has ever seen on her little brother._

_"Thank you," Naruto said softly as tears began to fill Tsunade eyes as she quickly__ turned around and__ wiped them away.__ A small sigh passed her lips as she turned back to the cute blond as her expression hardened._

_"Don't get all sentimental on me, there is an important issue with you must know of." Tsunade said as her __voice turned serious. "Ma__dara is alive and I fear he may be planning an attack on __Konoha__." Naruto's eyes dulled in __sadness and realization__ as he nodded his head in understanding._

_"I'm Rokudaime and a__ seal master for a reason; I will find a way to destroy him no matter the consequences." Naruto promised as Tsunade nodded her head before pu__lling him into a gentle hug before__ whispering in his ears._

_"Please stay safe."_

**End flashback**

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"I'm am positive that we killed Madara, but that does not explain why we are alive, I should have dead along with him." Naruto stated as Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement only to pause in remembrance, startling Naruto out of this thoughts. "What is it, do you know what happened?" Naruto questioned as Kyuubi slowly nodded his head.

_**"It is only a theory, but you know how the **__**Sharingan**__** can transport you to a different time and **__**dimensions**__**, I think we may have **__**been transported to a place were we do not exist**_." Kyuubi said as Naruto's bright blue eyes widened in realization.

"So you have no clue what time period we are in or if we are in a dimension somewhat similar to are own, wonderful." Naruto said sarcastically as he slowly began to stand up leaning on the tree for support. "Well, we might as well find out where the hell we are, and why the hell am I not wearing a shirt." Naruto questioned only to growl in annoyance as Kyuubi began to laugh.

_**"You thought you were to sexy to fight Madara with a shirt on so you began to do a strip tease for him which included taking off your shirt,"**_ Kyuubi stated a Naruto almost screeched in anger as he glared into thin air.

"Who the hell would have though a fur ball like you had such a perverted mind, here I though you were, what did you call it, 'The most powerful and mighty nine-tailed beast ever alive' and all you do is make up perverted stories just like Ero-sennin." Naruto muttered angrily as he blocking out the fox's voice and began to make his way through the dense forest slowly taking in everything around him. After a few minutes Naruto decided that he was in one of Konoha many forest only to freeze at the sound of a twig snapping, quickly ignoring the dull pain in his chest Naruto jumped up into the branches as he observed a large white haired male and three kids walking through the forest. Within seconds Naruto's electric blue eyes widened in shock as a single thought made its way into his head.

_'Jiraiya's fuckin' sexy!'_ Naruto thought as a blush quickly spread across his face.

_**"Who the hell would have thought the pervert was this good looking back in the day!" **_Kyuubi stated as he began rolling over in laughter upon seeing Naruto's reaction. Glaring into air once again Naruto just rolled his eyes as he continued to watch the group below him, only to raise a elegant eyebrow when he noticed the group went into a defense position as Jiraiya began looking in the trees. Knowing he was well hidden and that something else triggered the movement Naruto took the time to look at the small children only to realize his father was not there, confused at this discovery Naruto was about to jump down only to be stopped by Kyuubi.

**_"Kit, I think this confirms my theory, we are in a dimension where neither of us was born and by the looks of things we went back in time by at least thirty years. Besides I am pretty sure Jiraiya can still kick our ass if we suddenly jump down there and surprise him, especially since we are wounded_****_"_ **Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded his head and began silently following the tense group only to hear another set of voices up ahead. Narrowing his eyes Naruto watched as Jiraiya's group was ambushed by four A class missing Nin, curious about how long they will hold up Naruto began to lounge on the tree branch watching how Jiraiya summoned his frogs and began attacking them all at once as his Genin ran and hide in the bushes. Rolling his eyes at how weak the Genin team was Naruto continued watching the missing Nin quickly ganging up on Jiraiya before he decided to step in. A feral grin appeared on Naruto's face as he instantly appearing behind one of the missing Nin slicing his throat. 

"I always thought Missing Nin were supposed to be strong, I guess I was wrong." Naruto stated as his grin turned into a cocky smirk. Enraged the other Ninja's began to attack Naruto head on ignoring Jiraiya, who just stared wide eyed at Naruto. Rolling his electric blue eyes in annoyance Naruto activated his bloodline as he began to walk over toward his opponents watching them charge at him as if they we on slow motion. His smirk began to fall as a sad smile crossed his lips before he sliced the throat of each missing Nin watching as they body's slowly began to fall to the ground before he deactivated his blood line cause time to turn back to normal.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Jiraiya's dark green eyes widened as he watched a blond teen appear out of no where, killing one of the missing Nin before looking up. Jiraiya sucked in a deep breathe as he finally got a good look at the teen, from his sun-kissed skin and petit hips, to his hypnotizing eyes. The teens lush red lips tilted upward in a smirk as his smooth feminine voice began to mock the Nin before him, "I always thought Missing Nin were supposed to be strong, I guess I was wrong." The blond stated as the Nin turned away from Jiraiya and began to attack the boy. Growling in the back of his throat Jiraiya quickly grabbed another kunai and was about to help the blond only to stop in fear as he watched the blond seem to faze out of existence as a spray of blood suddenly appeared around the necks of the remaining missing-Nin. Captivated at the scene in front of him Jiraiya watched as a drop of blood began to slide down the blond's delicate throat, Jiraiya practically moaned in desire as he tried to restrain himself from kissing the beautiful blond. As if feeling the lust filled gaze upon him the teen slowly turned around revealing a pair of hypnotizing electric blue eyes. Jiraiya stiffed briefly remembering how quickly the teen killed before only to shake off the fear as he watched the blond calmly walked over to him extending his hand forward in a peace offering. Jiraiya quickly took the male's hand amazed that a Shinobi's hand could ever be that soft.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet you," Naruto stated weakly as his electric blue eyes began to dull before he collapsing in Jiraiya's arms. It took almost all of Jiraiya's will power not to have a perverted giggle of glee pass by his lips, but it could not stop the small nosebleed he was beginning to form as he felt Naruto's lean soft body press against his own hard chest. It was not until he heard a frightened voice behind him did he pull himself out of his rather arousing thoughts.

"Jiraiya-sensei, is he okay?" A small high pitched voice asked as Jiraiya turned around and nodded to his students.

"I believe so, but we need to bring him back to the village just in case so Tsunade can heal him." Jiraiya said as he picked Naruto up bridal style almost showing his surprise at how little the blond weighed before he began walking toward the village.

"Jiraiya-sensei what about the bodies, we can't just leave them here." Hige Uchiha stated as Jiraiya restrained himself yelling at his student's for there stupidity.

"The Hunter-Nin is already here." Jiraiya stated as he began running toward the village ignoring his confused students as they tried to catch up with him. A deep sigh passed Jiraiya's lips as he turned his glaze down onto the tempting blond as a single thought crossed his mind.

_'You will be mine.'_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Naruto slowly made his way down the dark sewers as he peered up and looked at his chakra coils almost fascinated on how Kyuubi's red chakra would mix with his own briefly before it merged with his blue chakra disappearing completely. A small frown appeared on his beautiful face as he entered a large meadow before hearing Kyuubi's deep voice call out to him.

**_"You baka, I told you not to use that much Chakra and what do you do, unleash your bloodline to slow time."_ **Kyuubi yelled as a Naruto looked up and gave one of his famous foxy smirks before he took a seat next to Kyuubi, petting his soft fur.

"If I did not do anything Jiraiya may have been seriously hurt." Naruto said as a small pout formed on his lush lips. Kyuubi began to give foxy smirk of his own as he stared at his, 'kit'.

_"**You like him, don't you."**_ Kyuubi commented only to start laughing as Naruto's face went as red as a tomato's. 

"No way in hell, I know how bad Ero-sennin is, I trained with him remember!" Naruto shouted only to look away from his foxy friend. "Besides he could be as old as my grandfather." Naruto muttered as Kyuubi continued to laugh for a few minutes before calming down enough to talk.

_"**But he is young now, besides when have you ever had sex**?"_ Kyuubi stated only to start laughing hysterically at Naruto's angry expression.

"I have had sex before!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi instantly stoped laughing and just raised an elegant eyebrow as a small smirk appeared on his handsome face.

_"_**_Really now, and when was that? Last I check I live in you, so I should know when you did it and to my knowledge you never had_."** Kyuubi said calmly as Naruto began to shake in rage.

"I am not a fuckin' virgin!!!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi just began to grin more only to feel a small tug at the corner of the mind-scrape.

**_"It seems you are being called upon kit, I'll see you later when you fall asleep_**." Kyuubi said as Naruto began muttering profanity under his breath as he nodded his head before stiffly leaving the mind-scrape before he was blinded by a sudden light.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Naruto awoke to a steady beeping noise as he slowly opened his hypnotizing electric blue eyes to peer at the white ceiling of what he presumed was a hospital room.

"**_We Better think of a cover story fast,"_** Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded his head and began toying ideas back in forth until he suddenly remembered what Haku said all those years ago.

XXXxxxxxxxXXX

**Flashback**

"I was born in a small snowy village in the Water country. They worked hark in the fields just to get by, but my parents were satisfied with that. I was happy…My parents were very kind people, but around the time of my earliest memories...something happened." Haku stated as Naruto continued to stare in shock at his once thought of friend.

"Something?"Naruto asked in confusion, "What?"

"This blood," Haku said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Blood?" Naruto questioned with a mixture of curiosity and shock. "So, so what happened?" Naruto demanded as Haku just stood there in silence before he looked up directly into Naruto's dull blue eyes.

"My Father killed my Mother. Then, he tried to kill me." Haku said calmly as Naruto gasped, "The water country had experienced endless civil wars, and those with an advanced bloodline came to be hated."

"Advanced Bloodline?" Naruto said as he continued to watch Haku's impassive face.

"Special Jutsu and abilities passed down from father to son, or grandfather to grandson, within certain clans. Because of these abilities, clans with special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own powers. For those who secrets were discovered, only death awaited."

**End flashback**

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A small sigh of sadness passed Naruto's lush lips as he remember his once friend only to heard Jiraiya and what sounded like Tsunade talking in the hallway, curious Naruto tried to listen to their conversation only to have the door open as Sarutobi walk in a frown graced his younger face.

"Hello Naruto, I want to thank you for helping Jiraiya kill the missing Nin during the battle, I am wondering why you decided to step in and help although." Sarutobi stated as Naruto nodded his head as he began to sit up in the hospital bed.

"My family was killed because of our Advanced Bloodline and I have been wondering the world ever since, the reason I helped what did you call him, Jiraiya?, was because I refuse to watch people get ganged up for doing nothing but protecting their own." Naruto explained as Sarutobi's dark brown eyes widened upon hearing that the boy in front of him had an advanced blood line before he nodded his head slowly only to have Jiraiya and Tsunade appear at the door a shocked expression on both their faces.

"You have an Advanced Bloodline?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded his head once again almost grinning at the fact that Tsunade looked exactly the same as he remembered her because of her age-freedom jutsu she always did.

"May we enquire what it is?" Sarutobi questioned calmly as Naruto almost raised an elegant eyebrow at the tone of voice Sarutobi used as he replied.

"I can alter time." Naruto stated simply as a sudden grin appeared on Jiraiya's face as he finally got the satisfaction of know how the blond beauty defeated the Nin well he, the might Sannin, Jiraiya, had minor trouble.

"So that was how you were able to take those missing Nin out so quickly, you just stopped time walked up to them and sliced their throats," Jiraiya explained as Naruto paled slightly at the blunt answer before nodded his head in agreement.

"Exactly." Naruto said only to feel another presence outside the door; it only took another moment before Naruto's questioned was answered as the final Sannin walked through the door in his snake like glory. Only one thought crossed Naruto's mind.

_"Orochimaru,"_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

So what do you think? Good, Bad, okay? I don't mind criticism.

I hope you like it, If you guys have any comments or suggest of what you want to happen tell me.

Naruto is seventeen now, just thought you might want to know.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are 25.

Sarutobi is 43.

Also who do you want as a protagonist? I have a few ideas, but would appreciate your help.

Do you guys want Orochimaru to turn out evil, now that Naruto is there he can change the course of history for this world, so it's up to you if you want Orochimaru to be a sadistic bastard or not. Also do you guys want Jiraiya and Orochimaru to fight for Naruto or a threesome?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me if anything is out of character or not what not.

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
